Usuario:EL SUP3R 13
Hola. Soy EL SUP3R 13 y bueno... Simplemente soy alguien que desata el odio y la ira. Una pequeña cosa que dejar ♫Oh, ah, ah, ah, ah Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness Open up your hate, and let it flow into me Get up, come on get down with the sickness You mother get up come on get down with the sickness You ****** get up come on get down with the sickness Madness has now come over me♫ Biografía Bueno. No soy buen dibujante (aun que quisiera serlo), pero aún así no me pierdo los capítulos de The Loud House en LA. Como conocí The Loud House ]Lo conocí de Doblaje Wiki en 2016. Al principio creí que era una caricatura ficticia que salía en algunos programas sitcom como The Thundermans (o algo así). Hasta que vi un episodio de la caricatura y me dio mucho de qué hablar. Aun que debo admitir que me llamó tanto la atención que tuve que ir a La Zona Cero. Desde que ví el análisis tuve que darme unos episodios de prueba y debo admitir que me encantó tanto que no me perdería ni un solo episodio de The Loud House. Como me había gustado esa serie tuve que buscar un fandom. Y aquí estoy. en The Loud House Wikia. Ahora hago dibujos de algunos personajes (hasta el momento hice a Lincoln y a Lucy. Así que muy pronto haré más). Otras cosas fuera de TLH Tengo otros gustos a parte de ver caricaturas como esa. Otra caricatura que me gusta es La Ley de Milo Murphy. Una caricatura que se emite en Disney XD. De música prefiero Rock Indie y Heavy Metal. Y en mi vida cotidiana me gusta dibujar. Y por supuesto, jugar con mi Xbox One. Mi juego favorito es Far Cry 4. También juego en PC. Uno de ellos es Angry Birds Friends. Siempre he sido fan de los Angry Birds y por lo tanto lo sigo jugando. Personajes favoritos *Lily Loud: ¿Quién no se acuerda de esta ternurita? Debo admitir que esa personaje nunca me defrauda. Solo véanle la carita. <3 *Lincoln Loud: Debo admitir que le pusieron buen protagonismo al añadirle una personalidad similar al de su superhéroe favorito. Ace Savvy. Aun que a veces, Lincoln se pone más enojado que un Angry Bird algunas veces. *Lynn Loud: Lynn puede ser algo mala con su hermano algunas veces. Pero en el fondo tiene sentimientos. También debo admitir que se ve tierna incluso con su hermano (así como en Historia de Dos Mesas y Invasora del Espacio). *Leni Loud: Puede ser tonta pero aún así siempre tendrá un pedacito de su inteligencia en el fondo. (ver: Es una Casa Loud, Loud, Loud) *Luan Loud: Muchos dicen que sus chistes son malos pero a mí me gustan en realidad. Además de eso, me ha empezado a caer bien desde el episodio Cambiando a la Bebé. Amigos *Engi *Pabli *TBA (Si quieres que te agregue en esta seccion, avisenme en mi muro) Dibujos Lucy hecha por mi.png Mi dibujo de Lincoln.jpg Nobita TLH Style.png|Si los Cartoons son convertidos en Anime, ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos al revés? Lincoln y Lynn.jpg|Ahora con diseños Neo Lynncoln03.png|No me odien pero es mi ship favorito Lynncoln V2.png|Con diseños Neo Memes y Momos Shantae Momo - Reto Final.png|Solo un fan de Shantae entendería esto. Justo en la hipoteca V.png Meme Momo Disney compra 21st Century Fox.png|La dvd MemeMomoCoreySSSK.png Galería S1E04B_Lynn_joins_the_kiddie_table.jpg|Hermanos siempre cercanos... Licoln Lentes Leni.jpg|Feel Like Leni Lincoln_And_Lynn_Are_Winners.png|Literalmente hacen excelente pare... digo equipo S1E23B_Leni_holds_up_Lisa.png|¡Leni! ¿Qué le hiciste a Lisa? Lana_Como_Leni.png|Pero chicas, soy yo. Leni Lincoln_Como_Lily.png|Popó Lily2.PNG|Literalmente tierna Lily gotico.png|Suspiro... S1E23A Leni with Lily.png|Deja que Lily de de un besito... Luna&LuanSurprised.PNG|Reacciones al ver Luaggie S1E23B Jester Luan.png|Jaja. ¿Entienden? S1E23A Male Luan appears.png|Sra. Cocos. ¡Eres tú! Lola Vestido de Papel Higienico.png|Damas y caballeros, La princesa... ¿Basura? S1E16A_Lincoln_big_eyes.png|Ternurita :3 S1E23B_Lynn_gives_Lincoln_a_signal.png|Toma mi Like Gifs Lincoln_gafas_de_sol.gif|Yo de vacaciones GO_BIKE!_.gif|Arre bici Disturbed_-_David_Draiman_-_Get_Up.gif|Get Up! (x4) Lincoln Desesperado.gif|Yo los lunes a jueves después de irme de la escuela Videos Disturbed -Ten Thousand Fists- KFJ'16|¡Muéstrenme sus puños!